


Top Drop

by TheEeveeTamer



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Coming Untouched, Dom Dedue, Dom/sub, Earplugs, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Fluff, Light Spanking, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Post-Canon, Sensory Deprivation, Sub Dimitri, Top Drop, emotional aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEeveeTamer/pseuds/TheEeveeTamer
Summary: Sometimes Dimitri worried that he was asking too much.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Top Drop

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FE3H Kink Meme! Original prompt is as follows:
> 
> "After a pretty rough bdsm session between the king and his consort, Deude experiences Top drop and Dimitri has to help him through it.
> 
> Make it as angsty or fluffy as you like."

Waiting was such sweet suffering. He was kneeling on the bed with his hands bound behind his back, eyes covered, ears plugged. His only connection to the outside word was the cold air on his skin and the occasional brush of warm hands over his body.

The anticipation, more than anything, was what drove his desire. When would the next brush of fingers make his skin prickle and his body jolt? Would it be a kind touch or a cruel one? They seemed to alternate, but just when he thought he knew what to expect a pinch would come in place of a caress, or a soft stroke instead of a hard slap to his thigh.

He was painfully, painfully erect. 

The pad of one finger brushed over his nipple, then rolled it between a thumb and a forefinger until it was perky and sore. Dimitri whimpered when the fingers were replaced with a cold steel clamp. The motion was then repeated on the other side.

He was not allowed to speak, but he moaned and spread his legs a bit wider, thrusting his stiff cock forward to silently plead for the hands to attend to that next. Instead they left him hard and aching, and they stroked down his sides and parted the cheeks of his ass. Dimitri clenched desperately to keep the plug inside of him from falling out. It was teased out of his ass, not a difficult feat given how slick with oil it was.

He isn’t pulled or prodded forward, but guided with a firm touch on the small of his back. He stumbled until he was seated on firm thighs and the tip of his partner’s cock was poking at his stomach. Dimitri fumbled to line his ass up with it.

He sunk down on it, shivering with pleasure as it filled him inch by inch. It was a slow process because the firm grip on his thighs prevented him from taking it too quickly. He didn’t mind. He wanted to take a second to savor the feeling of being so full, but then there was a ruthless  _ smack  _ against his thigh and he jerked himself into motion.

It was difficult to leverage himself properly, being unable to use his hands or his eyes, but his clumsy efforts were spurred on by rough squeezes and firm strikes to his thighs and ass whenever he slipped or went too slowly.

“Dedue-!” He moaned, the sound muffled in his own ears. As soon as the words left his lips he was met with another harsh slap, this time to his cheek. It didn’t send him reeling, but it stung. His neglected cock twitched. “S-sorry sir…” he corrected meekly.

Eventually he grew tired of Dimitri’s uncoordinated efforts to ride him and he threw him down onto his back. Dedue forced his legs up over his head and thrust into him roughly. Dimitri’s arms were bent awkwardly behind his body and his whole frame rocked with each thrust, but he had to bite his lip to keep from screaming from the pleasure. The small chain connecting his clamps rattled quietly, the only other sound aside from his partner’s grunts and the headboard slamming rhythmically against the wall.

The heat pooling in his stomach became unbearable. Dedue angled his hips just so and he came screaming, untouched, mind overstimulated by the burn and stretch of his ass and the tingling numbness in his nipples. His whole body went limp afterwards, mind too blissed out to really notice Dedue finishing inside of him, hands clasping his ankles in a death grip.

He allowed Dedue to remove the clamps and the blindfold. His only contribution was rolling over so the ropes could be cut from his wrists. Dimitri blinked twice to bring the world back into focus, and he was met with Dedue’s worried green eyes as he rolled him back over.

“That was lovely, thank you Dedue,” he whispered, voice failing him as he removed the ear plugs from his own ears. This was exactly what he needed after such a long day. Now that he was loose and exhausted he was ready to curl up and go to sleep. He rolled back onto his side, expecting the mattress beside him to dip as Dedue took his place, but after a long moment the space at his side remained empty.

Dimitri cracked his eye open again. Dedue hadn’t moved from his place at the edge of the bed, hunched over with his head in his hands. Despite his body’s screams of protest, Dimitri quickly scrambled upright and crawled over to him.

“What’s wrong, my love?”

He tentatively reached out a hand to rub his shoulder. Dedue acknowledged the gesture by bringing one hand up to cover his, but he did not speak for a long moment.

“I should not have slapped you.”

“Oh Dedue…” Dimitri shuffled closer and draped his arms around his husband’s shoulders, nose nuzzling into the crook of his neck. “You worry too much.”

“I hurt you.”

“I asked you to hurt me.”

He did not seem convinced. The only answer he gave was a quick shake of his head.

“I know how to ask you to stop,” he pressed on, each word punctuated with a soft kiss to his collarbone. “I know that you would never hurt me if I did not ask. I doubt it will even bruise.”

He continued the pattern of peppering kisses and whispering reassurances, hands stroking lightly over Dedue’s chest until he came back to him. When he finally lifted his head Dimitri took the opportunity to crawl into his lap.

Dedue ran his fingers along his jaw, gently nudging his chin and poking at the skin of his cheek to assess the damage. Dimitri couldn’t see it himself, but he suspected he was right; it would not bruise or scar. The strike hadn’t even been that hard. He knew that it was useless to try and reiterate that, though, so he allowed Dedue to see for himself. When he was satisfied with his inspection Dedue pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

“I am sorry for making you worry about me, Dimitri.”

“We do not have to do this if it is not enjoyable to you,” he offered sincerely. “You are more than enough for me.”

“I do enjoy it,” he insisted, “and it makes you happy. Please do not let my outburst make you think otherwise.”

“... Okay.” he offered hesitantly. Sometimes Dimitri worried that he was asking too much; he didn't want Dedue to do this only because he was asked. He was trying to be better about taking Dedue at his word and not fussing so much.

After a moment he stood up and pulled on what he could find of his discarded clothes. When he was at least somewhat decent he offered his hand to his husband.

“I think the kitchens should be empty by now, no?” He knew Dedue liked to eat something after a session. Dimitri was usually more tired than hungry, but he could force himself to stay awake for another hour if it meant he could ensure Dedue ate.

“It is late. I can go by myself.”

“I am feeling quite hungry, actually.” He fibbed, a sheepish little smile on his face.

“... Alright, then I will make us something.”

Dedue took his hand and allowed him to help him to his feet. He managed to find his pants, but it took a moment of fumbling around in the candlelight to realize that Dimitri had actually stolen his shirt. No matter, it was warm and late, so his relative indecency wouldn’t matter much. When he was dressed Dimitri laced their fingers together and they headed down the hall.


End file.
